<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skin Deep by Imthedoctorlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556470">Skin Deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthedoctorlove/pseuds/Imthedoctorlove'>Imthedoctorlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthedoctorlove/pseuds/Imthedoctorlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) had never felt what it was like to be normal. It was rare to be born with the name of your soulmate tattooed on your skin. Rarer still to have two, one on each arm, but that wasn’t the reason that led her to hide them. She always thought that the intricate swirls and interconnected circles were beautiful, but the world disagreed and was cruel to her. Why her? She thought. The only way the bond could be formed was on meeting, the respective soulmates would speak the others name, and their souls would become entwined. But (y/n) didn’t know the names of her soulmates. There was no clue to deciphering the curved lines which painted her skin. She was bullied for them. Freak. Called selfish for having more than one. Her parents had been there for her in the beginning, but there was only so much they could take. Once word broke out about her marks, her parents lost their jobs for the sake of the reputation of the company they worked for. They became alienated in their social circles to the point where they had no friends left. (Y/n) lost count how many times they had moved around the country. Their anonymity only seemed to last a few months, a year if they were lucky, before they had to move again. It was easier when she left home. She felt her parents shoulders sag in relief when she hugged them goodbye to go off to university.</p><p> (Y/n) thought that there would be no way out, but then she met the Doctor. It had all happened so fast and now she had been travelling with her and the fam for a few months. She felt like she was home and the constant worry about her marks and everything else began to fade away, but not completely. It was small at first, but she began to notice that the Doctor wasn’t as close with her as she was with the others. Every time they were alone together, the Doctor would make an excuse not to be near her. It honestly hurt and she couldn’t understand what she could have possibly done wrong. She talked to Yaz about it and she couldn’t understand it either. </p><p>The Doctor had sent Yaz and Ryan on a mission to get some information on Barton whilst Graham and (y/n) stayed with her to visit an old friend. The Tardis landed with a jolt. The Doctor bounded out the door with her companions following close behind. (Y/n) closed the door behind her and gave it a soft pat. She grinned when she felt the Tardis hum under her touch. </p><p>    “Can I take a nose around your gaff?” She heard the Doctor say from behind her. (Y/n) turned around to see the Doctor’s coat billowing behind her as she went inside the shack. A clearing of a throat made her attention focus on the man they had come to see. </p><p>    “Hi, erm, I’m-”</p><p>    “(Y/n).” The way he said her name made her breath catch in her throat. “The Doctor told me.”</p><p>     All she could do was nod. </p><p>“I’m O.” He motioned for her to follow him as they walked entrance of the shack. </p><p> “Can I ask how long you’ve known the Doctor?”</p><p>“Oh, me and her go way back. Why?” </p><p>“Curiosity. I’ve been travelling with her for a while now and it feels like a don’t know her at all.” Why was she telling this to someone she had just met? But it was the truth. The Doctor was a mystery to her. </p><p>Their conversation had ended there. </p><p>O’s shack had a homely feel to it and (y/n) could picture herself curled up in one of the nearby arm chairs with a good book and a hot maybe alcoholic beverage. A smile spread across her face when she saw the Doctor stood in front of a wall of computer screens, right in her element. O’s presence beside her caused the smile to slip from her features. His expression had changed. It lasted for no more than a second, but it was there.</p><p> A darkness that made her blood run cold.</p><p>***</p><p>(Y/n) gazed at herself in the mirror as she fixed the dark blue bowtie the Tardis had picked out for her. It was literary thrown in her face when she was looking through different outfit choices in the wardrobe. She was thankful that Yaz didn’t question her when she refused to wear a short sleeved sequin top she thought would look nice on her. </p><p>She felt eyes on her when she walked into the console room. </p><p>“Nice bowtie.” The Doctor complemented. (Y/n) felt her cheeks heat up as she mumbled a thank you at the unexpected complement. The Doctor grinned at her before returning to piloting the Tardis. She shuffled over to the fam where Yaz gave her knowing shove with her shoulder. </p><p>“You look great, (y/n)!” Ryan complemented. </p><p>“Thanks. You don’t scrub up too bad yourself.” </p><p>O suddenly popped up from nowhere and stood in between the two. </p><p>“Mind if I cut in?” O remained glued to her side even when they made it into the party and split off to find Barton. (Y/n) shook the dice in her hand and threw it haphazardly on the table. </p><p>“If you chucked them any harder I think you would have dented the table.” O chuckled from beside her. </p><p>“Did I win?”  </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Oh, I didn’t know what I was doing anyway." </p><p>"You know what they say - lucky at dice, unlucky in love." </p><p>"Do they really say that?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>    A giggle broke free and O couldn’t help but join in. (Y/n) was hyper aware of how close he was standing to her and couldn’t deny the shots of electricity the shot through her arm where their shoulders touched.</p><p>***</p><p>(Y/n) started to regret not going to the gym as she pushed herself to go faster. The Doctor led from the front as she used her sonic to lower the back of the plane. </p><p>“Come on!” The Doctor shouted as she clambered aboard and pulled up the others. (Y/n) stretched out her hand towards her. She took a hold of it and hauled her up. (Y/n) quickly turned around and helped O onboard. </p><p>"Sorry, I've never been good at sprinting." </p><p>"Me neither. I think I need a lie down after that." </p><p>The group made their way into the main section of the plane. (Y/n) made it past the Doctor and threw herself in the nearest seat. </p><p>"What are we actually going to do?" Asked Yaz. </p><p>"Sit tight. See where he's going. The Doctor stated. </p><p>“Sounds good to me.” (Y/n) quipped which received a chuckle from her. </p><p>“Never been good at sprinting?” The Doctor asked turning to O.</p><p>“I was last the one at every race at school.” O sighed looking away. </p><p>"No, I read your file. You're a champion sprinter." </p><p>(Y/n) stiffened in her seat when she saw the change in O’s demeaner. It was that same darkness from before, but this time it didn’t go away.</p><p>"Hmm. Got me. Well done." </p><p>"What's going on, Doc?" Asked Ryan.</p><p>"I don’t know." </p><p>“You best take a look out the window.” (Y/n) tried to get up to see what everyone was looking at, but became caged in by O. She did not like the intensity in the way he was looking at her. </p><p>"How is your house out there?" </p><p>“Oh, It’s a bit wicked witch of the west, but you get the gist. Maybe, maybe not.”</p><p>(Y/n) took the momentary distraction to push past him and stand next to the Doctor who took a protective stance in front of her. </p><p>“Oh, come on Doctor, catch up, you can do it.” </p><p>“Oh.” The Doctor gasped in sudden realisation. </p><p>“That’s my name and that is why I chose it. So satisfying.”  Dread formed in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>“Doctor, I did say look for the spymaster. Or should I say spy master.”</p><p>Something about that name caused the mark on her left arm to burn to the point that it was unbearable. She clutched it to her chest as she collapsed into the chair behind her. </p><p>“Hi.” He waved as his eyes flickered briefly to (y/n).</p><p>“You can’t be.” The Doctor’s gaze remained fixed on the Master seemingly to be oblivious of her companion’s pain. </p><p>“I can be and very much am.” </p><p>“What’s going on if he’s not really O.” Ryan voiced what they were all thinking. </p><p>“I’m her best enemy.” He brushed past the Doctor and went to (y/n)’s side. The pain lessened at his closeness. She didn’t notice that the sleeves of her jacket had ridden up revealing a hint of what was hidden beneath. The Master’s gaze flickered to her uncovered skin and grinned. The look in his eyes told her he knew what was causing the pain. </p><p>“Call me Master.” He said never looking away from her. Her mark pulsed again. He grinned and stood back up to face the Doctor. “Me and her we go way way way back.” </p><p>“I met O.” The Doctor began.</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>"Years ago."</p><p>“I know.” The Master let out a manic laugh. It was so different to the one (y/n) heard at the party. Was everything she learnt about this man a lie?</p><p>“But there was an O at MI6. C was talking about him.” She suddenly spoke, trying to make sense of what was going on. </p><p>“Yeah, a man very close to my heart.” The Master patted the right side of his chest. “Well, in my pocket, actually. Do you want to see him? It’s always good to keep a backup of one’s work. Tissue compression, it’s a classic.” He pulled out a matchbox from his pocket and opened it. What was in it made (y/n) feel sick. “Ambushed him on his way to work for his first day. Shrunk him, took his identity and set myself up in MI6. Surprisingly, good staff canteen.” He threw the matchbox away without a second thought. “I have had a lot of fun.” He proclaimed as he clapped his hands together like an excited child.  </p><p>The rest of the conversation past by (y/n) without her acknowledging it. A pounding in her head prevented her from concentrating on anything. She gasped as she was thrown forward and braced herself for a hard fall, but a pair of arms caught her just before she hit the floor. The Master kept her in his arms as he walked over to the Doctor and stood over her. </p><p>“One last thing. Something you should know in the seconds before you die. Everything you think you know – is a lie. Got you. Finally.” (Y/n) fought against the Master’s hold and looked at the Doctor pleadingly. Why didn’t she help her? </p><p> “Brace yourself.” Was the only warning she had before they both teleported away.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Her vision was blurry and there was an annoying ringing in her ears which did nothing for her pounding head. If it weren't for the Master's tight hold on her waist, she would have collapsed to the floor. </p>
<p>"What the hell was that!?"</p>
<p>"Short range teleport. Terribly nasty." The Master grinned. (Y/n) pulled out of his grasp and stumbled away from him. It was only when the haze cleared away from her eyes was she able to tell where they were. They were back in O's shack. It looked exactly the same as it did before, but the wall of computers had been replaced by a glowing red console. It was his Tardis. </p>
<p>"Do you mind telling my why you pulled me out of my jet?" Baton suddenly spoke up. Where did he come from? The Master's expression told that he had forgotten he was there. The conversed for a few moments before Barton was teleported away. </p>
<p>"Now to deal with you." The Master walked towards her. She backed away from him until she bumped in a wall. </p>
<p>"Why did you bring me here? What's going to happen to my friends? The Doctor?" You left them to die!" She sucked in a breath when the Master caged her in with his body. His hands landed on the wall on either side of her head. </p>
<p>"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life? Your friends are the least of your problems. And as for the Doctor, why do you care what happens to her? She's never seemed to care that much about you." As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Why did she care? He grabbed her arms. The mark on her arm pulsed against his hand as she bit back a scream. </p>
<p>"Get off me!" (Y/n) resisted his attempts to drag her away from the wall. </p>
<p>"Stop fighting! I'm trying to get you to sit down before you keel over!" He shouted in frustration. Come to mention it, (Y/n) did not feel well at all. She didn't protest as he led her over to an armchair and sat her down. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" She asked as he began to peel off her blazer. </p>
<p>"I need to see it." The blazer was thrown somewhere behind him and his hands hovered over her covered arm. (Y/n) watched as he seemed to hesitate before rolling up the sleeve of her left arm. He gasped in wonderment at the sight of it. The fire in his eyes mirrored the blazing pain she felt. (Y/n)'s breath caught in her throat as his cool fingers made contact with her heated skin. They both watched in awe as the black ink came to life with a golden hue. The intertwined circles began to shift and melt into one another. (Y/n)'s eyes widened when she could read what was now written there. Realisation of what was happening caused tears to meander down her cheeks. She readied herself to speak what she had been dreaming to say since she was old enough to understand what the marks meant. The Master pressed a finger to her lips silencing her before she could utter a single syllable. </p>
<p>"You have no idea how long I have waited for you." The Master whispered. "And I am so sorry." His forehead came to rest on hers. (Y/n) gazed into his eyes and saw the warmth that was there when he was pretending to be O, but there was also something else. A deep rooted sadness. </p>
<p>"Why are you sorry?" She was surprised as the Master didn't seem the type to apologise. </p>
<p>"Because the bond forming between us is killing you." He tore himself from her and stormed over to the console and kicked it. "Why did you have to be such a weak ape? Out of all the species in the universe, you just had to be human." He spat out. He went back over to her as if something had just occurred to him and forced up the sleeve on her right arm. His jaw clenched. "Not only weak, but also unlucky."</p>
<p>"You know whose name this is?" </p>
<p>"Oh, come on, (Y/n)! I expected more from you. Are you as stupid as you are weak?" All tenderness that was shown to her only moment ago was now gone. (Y/n) forced her aching mind to think. It was if someone had chucked a bucket of cold water over her. It all made sense. Why she acted so differently around her. How she distanced herself from her. All in an effort to not get too close. </p>
<p>"The Doctor."</p>
<p>The Master hissed at the name. He tried to hide, but she saw. His hand briefly went to his right arm.</p>
<p>"Show me your arms." She demanded. The Master looked at her in disbelief before anger took it's place. </p>
<p>"What did you just say?" </p>
<p>"You heard me. Show. Me. Your. Arms." </p>
<p>The Master gritted his teeth. "I don't want to." Even though he tried to hide, there was a vulnerability in his voice.</p>
<p>With some effort, she stood and walked over to stand in front of him. "Please." It was as if a war was going on behind his eyes. His blazer dropped to the floor. (Y/n) watched his expression as she reached for his right arm which lay limp at his side. She pulled back the sleeve and couldn't help but smile. Her name was written neatly on the inside of his arm. It was glowing with the same light as hers. She found herself lifting it to her lips. The Master's eyes fell shut at the contact. She brought his arm back down and entwined their fingers together. His eyes opened when he felt her fingers brush against his right arm. </p>
<p>"Show me." </p>
<p>The Master left go of her hand and pulled up the sleeve. The same mark that covered her right arm was engraved into his skin. The small amount of energy she had managed to scrape together was spent as her legs gave way. The Master's arms went around her as they fell together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looks so peaceful. The Master mused to himself. The bond was taking its toll on her and he wasn't sure how long she would last, but there were more pressing matters at hand. The Doctor had somehow survived and was hiding from him somewhere in time. (Y/n) had fallen asleep not long after she had collapsed. He knew that he would have to face up to her questions sooner or later. He hoped to put them off as long as possible. He straightened out his new jacket and grabbed a top hat from the nearby table. He paused before placing his dinner blazer on top of her. With one last longing gaze at her sleeping form, he strolled out the Tardis. </p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen! See the incredible shrinking device! Want to be small, Ladies? You can!" He pointed his tissue compressor at the woman closest to him and activated it. The buzz he felt was so addicting. The screams were an added bonus. </p><p>"The happy couple!" He said in disgust as he looked at the tiny figures he had picked up from the floor. He them away as if they had burned him. </p><p>"Don't move! Hands on heads. Hands on heads!" What was it with apes and not following instruction unless being screamed at? </p><p>Then she made herself known. "Let them go. Then you can have me." Oh, if only that were true. </p><p>"I've got you anyway." He moved passed her and stopped. "Did you just move?" He loved how the ape began to shake before him and what made it even better was that she was there to see it. "Did you move?" He asked again. The female ape shook her head and let out a pitiful no. "Oh sorry sorry. My mistake." His gaze found hers as he activated the compressor. "When I kill them, Doctor, it gives me a little buzz, right here, in the hearts. It's like, how would I describe it? It's like - like knowing I'm in the right place, doing what I was made for." The Doctor knew he was lying. She knew the reason why he did the things he did. And it wasn't for the buzz of the kill. </p><p>"Where is she?" </p><p>The Master grinned at the pain that could be seen behind her eyes. She could feel it too. Good. </p><p>"Now, why would I tell you? You made you feelings perfectly clear to her." And me. The Master grit his teeth as he felt his mark pulse at their closeness. Did hers not burn they way his did? The way (Y/n)'s did? </p><p>"What do you want." The Doctor's steely gaze was unrelenting as her question rolled around his mind. What did he want? </p><p>"Kneel." </p><p>The Doctor swayed as she took in what he said, but stayed standing. </p><p>"Kneel. Or they all die." He knew that her love for the apes would be her undoing. It made him sick by how much she would fight for their worthless little lives and not care for the one that was apart of them and currently lay in the balance.</p><p>"Call me by my name." He needed to hear it from her lips. </p><p>"Master." She was holding back. Denying him of the thing he needed. </p><p>"I beg your pardon?" </p><p>"Master." She ground out as she tried to stop what was happening. The broken bond between had begun to reform. </p><p>"Can't hear you, love." </p><p>"Master." A wave of emotions flooded him as his mark blazed with something he had not felt in a very long time. Feelings that tore him from his true purpose, but he could not deny the pull to chase the euphoria and he despised it. It was only her who could make him feel this way, or so he thought. His other mark that tied him to her throbbed as he thought about her lying there, alone. He kneeled down before the soulmate in front of him. </p><p>"When I arrange for your death, I expect you to stay dead. How did you escape? How did you end up here?" There was a small part of him that was relieved to see her unharmed, but it also infuriated him. </p><p>The Doctor's face suddenly lit up in delight. "Oh, you don't know. You're not in control of those creatures. I bet you don't even know what they are."</p><p>"They're called the Kasavin and we have interests in common."</p><p>"You, Barton and a race you barely know? That's one uneasy alliance. Trust each other, do ya? Sounds a bit familiar, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Not completely." He caught to what she was implying. How dare she talk of trust when she all she did was lie to her so called friends and to herself. "By the way, I bring news from home." That caught her attention. </p><p>"Doctor, down!" Someone shouted as a pain ripped through his shoulder. He saw the female ape was ready to fire another round of bullets and left before any real damage could be done. </p><p>—</p><p>(Y/n) woke up screaming as a scorching hot pain came from her shoulder. She sat up and tried to take in deep breaths as she tried to see what was causing it. Her right arm lay useless at her side as she unbuttoned her shirt. Her brows furrowed when she was met with untainted skin. She jumped as the Tardis doors were thrown open and the Master stormed through. He ignore her as he went straight to the console and put the Tardis in flight. (Y/n) gasped as she saw the blood on his coat. Could that be the cause of her pain? </p><p>"Are you alright?" She cringed at how raw her voice sounded. The Master turned to look at her then. He took in her tear stained face and his eyes went to her uncovered shoulder. "You've been shot." She said in an effort to fill the uneasy silence. </p><p>"You felt it." He stated. Already knowing the answer. He leaned heavily on the console. The bond was stronger than he thought. There would be no telling the state she would be in if she had spoken his name and sealed the tether between them. (Y/n) pulled the shirt back over her shoulder and carefully stood up. The Master remained where he was as she slowly made her way over to him. </p><p>"Where's your first aid kit?" </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I need it so I can sort those wounds out." And regain the use of my arm.</p><p>"You do know I can just use regeneration energy to heal them, right?" </p><p>"I know, but you can't exactly heal with bullets still lodge in your shoulder." </p><p>The Master sighed. She had a point. "Fine, but I'll do it myself. Go and sit down. You still look peaky and I doubt the bullet pain is helping."</p><p>(Y/n) did as she was told and walked back over to the sofa she had woken up on. Her eyes caught something that lay on the floor. She picked it up and realised it was the Master's blazer. He must have laid it over her while she was asleep. She couldn't help but smile. The pain in her shoulder had eased slightly, but it was still very much there. She began to wonder if the Doctor had felt it too. Maybe she was the one to cause it. No, that didn't sit right. The Doctor didn't like guns. Or was also a lie?</p><p>The Master re-entered the room with ancient looking first aid. (Y/n) knew that he must have never had much use for it. He came to sit next to her on the sofa and blew off the dust that had collected on top of it. (Y/n) sneezed and glared at him.They both winced as he knocked the wound as he took off his coat. Blood stained his skin which made it hard to see the two small entry wounds. </p><p>"What happened?" She dared to ask. </p><p>"The Doctor happened. Her and her new pet." </p><p>(Y/n) bit her tongue and thought what she was about to say was a bad idea, but said it anyway. </p><p>"Did - did she ask about me?" </p><p>The Master acted like he didn't hear her. "Right in the muscle." He muttered as he took out a pair of tweezers. She knew something happened between them and she deserved to know what. </p><p>"Master." The tweezers fell from his grip as his head fell back in euphoria. (Y/n) had no idea what was going on, but felt her mark pulse with something new and she couldn't deny that she liked it.</p><p>One thought crossed her mind as the Master's piercing eyes met hers. </p><p>I'm in trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) gasped as the Master lunged at her and wrapped his hand around her throat. The force caused her to fall backwards and off the sofa, bringing the Master with her. She stared up at him, frozen by the intensity of the way he was looking at her as if she was the thing he despiced most in the universe. The hand around her neck tightened. Panic coursed through her. Her hand gripped the one her neck as she tried to pull it off, but he was too strong for her. It didn't help the fact that his entire body weighed on hers, restricting the use of her lungs. </p>
<p>"Master! You're - you're hurting me!" The use of his name did nothing, but make him squeeze harder. She gasped out as her oxygen supply got less and less. </p>
<p>Her vision began to darken as her breath became short pants. He's going to kill me. She tried in vain to free her legs to give her leverage to get him off, but the lack of oxygen added to her already weakened state. Her lungs were on fire! Tears streamed down her face as her thoughts turned to the Doctor. Did she know what was happening? Did she even care? She didn't know if it would work, but she concentrated on the mark that branded her right arm and held the image of her in mind. Help me. She was ready to give up. Her body suddenly jerked with a renewed energy. The pressure from around her throat suddenly released and the weight from her body was lifted. (Y/n)'s lungs drunk in the oxygen that had been denied for too long. The last thing she saw before exhaustion to its hold was the Master's distressed expression as he reached for her. </p>
<p>"(Y/n)!" The Doctor gasped as she stumbled into the writing desk in the extravagant room she had found herself in. The people who were with her became alarmed as she seemed to grasp at an invisible hand around her neck. She knew that it would do no good, but instinct caused her to nearly tear her own throat out. Both of her soulmate marks blazed angrily. He's going to kill her. The realisation that she could do nothing to save her caused her to collapse. </p>
<p>"Doctor!" Ada exclaimed as she helped her over to the sofa. </p>
<p>The Doctor's vision glazed over and all she could see was the Master's crazed eyes. "Master." She wheezed as the pressure around her windpipe tightened. There was no way to reach him now; he was too far gone. All of her hope began to slip away, but then she heard it, a whisper. Help me. The sound of her voice awoke something in The Doctor as she reached out to her. With great strain on her part she pushed the last remnants of her energy through the link between that was hanging on by a thread. </p>
<p>The invisible grip around her neck suddenly vanished and she fell down on the bed gulping down oxygen. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>What have I done? </p>
<p>The Master reached for his broken soulmate only for her to cower away from him before losing consciousness. He gathered her limp body into his arms and winced when he saw the dark purple bruise that was forming on her neck. He had tried so hard not to lose himself, but he still failed. He should had known better. Why didn't he just tell her about the intricates of their bond? And now he was going to lose her too. There was no way he could atone for this; he nearly killed her! He placed her on the sofa and kneeled down next to her. Guilt weighed down his hearts. He glared at the hand that had caused her harm and wished to cut it from his body. Pained breaths passed through (Y/n)'s chapped lips as his eyes glossed over. A soft glow illuminated from his tainted hand and gently covered the bruise. (Y/n) jerked as regeneration energy seeped into her neck. Her breathing slowly became normal as he lifted his hand away to reveal soft, unblemished skin. </p>
<p>An alarm sounded from the console and the Master sprung up to see what had set it off. His hands clenched into fists when he discovered that the silver lady had been activated and there was only one person who could have done it. </p>
<p>"Oh, you no you don't." Getting to work on tracking where the silver lady had sent her focused his mind away from his unyielding loathing of himself. </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>The Doctor caught his attention by using the special code only known to them. They agreed to meet at the Eiffel tower. </p>
<p>"Where is she!?" The Doctor seethed as soon as she saw him.</p>
<p>"Is that it? No hello?" The Master clutched the railing in front of him, his gaze remaining fixed on the burning city below. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "She's fine." He finally said. </p>
<p>"Fine? You nearly killed her! I felt it! Enlighten me, please because I am struggling to understand, why did you do it?" </p>
<p>"I don't know - It just happened." </p>
<p>"It. Just. Happened." The Doctor spat his words back out to him. </p>
<p>The Master finally turned to look at him finding no point in concealing his tears that were threatening to fall. </p>
<p>"She called me by my name. I never - I never thought that it would have such an effect on me, considering the fact she has yet to speak my real name." His eyes fell closed as if to punish himself from looking upon the flame he fought so hard to put out, but here she was still blazing bright and here he was still find himself drawn towards her, like a moth to a flame. </p>
<p>The Doctor was taken aback by his expression and tried to recall the last time he had been this vulnerable in front of her. Her gaze softened as she stepped closer to him. The Master let out a shuddering breath as he felt her soft hands cup his face. </p>
<p>"Look at me." Chestnut met hazel. "Come away with me." She whispered. "It can just be the three of us, no one else. Stop all this and come away with me Please." </p>
<p>He knew deep down that something was holding him back, but he would never reveal this information to her or anyone. He covered her hands with his gloved ones and was ready to answer, but paused when he heard a thunder of footsteps drawing close to them. The Master tore her hands away him as if he been burned. "What have you done!?" Was this her plan all along? To trap me? His hand immediately went around her throat as he forced her up against the railing. Realisation hit him that he had (Y/n) in the same position not too long ago, but it was too late to take it back. The Master saw the blazing fire of her eyes as they showed nothing, but disappointment. </p>
<p>"I took a trip home, to Gallifrey. Hiding in it's little bubble universe. Not sure how to describe what I found. Pulverised. Burned. Nuked. All over the above. Someone destroyed it." He felt himself grin as he saw the fire in her eyes extinguish into a dim ember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're lying." The Doctor forced him away from her. She ran over to the elevator with the Master following close behind. She pulled out her sonic screwdriver and activated when pointed at his head. He groaned and fell backwards. "Your perception filter, very easy to jam. Now they'll see the real you. Good luck." The Master glared at her as the elevator began to descend. She ignored her mark and the pang of her hearts as she focused on one thing. </p>
<p>I'm coming for you, (Y/n).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor's body felt heavy from the Master's feelings of betrayal as she ran through the streets of Paris. Her own feelings of anguish were streamed back to him as her mind began to process what the Master had told her, but that would have to wait. Nor and Ada had done what she had asked and located the Master's Tardis. </p><p>"So arrogant. Didn't even change the appearance." She said as she ran over to its front door, the two women followed closely behind. It was tricky and a pain, but the Tardis locks finally gave way. The Doctor hesitated. She could feel her mark hum in the presence of her soulmate. Doubt began to seep into her mind; what if she didn't want to see her after everything she did to push her away? She forced those thoughts away and entered the Tardis. She told the two women with her to stay by the door while she checked that it was safe. A small white lie, but she needed the privacy. The Doctor's breath caught in her throat as her hearts raged against her ribcage. Her legs buckled beneath her when she came to the place where she lay. Her eyes drunk in her sleeping form as she scanned her body, particularly her neck, for any injuries, but none were found. The Doctor's eyes softened when she realised what had happened. What the Master had done in the hopes to fix his mistake. She was brought out her thoughts when the woman in front of her shifted in her sleep. The Doctor lifted her hand cautiously and placed it her soulmate's cheek. The contact sent an unexpected wave of heat between them. </p><p>"(Y/n)." Her mark pulsed as it reacted to her soulmates name. She watched as her eyes fluttered open and lost her breath again at the sight of her eyes. Had they always been such a colour? She had missed so much. </p><p>(Y/n) stared back as if in a daze. </p><p>"You can't be real. You can't be." </p><p>The Doctor brushed away the tears that had begun flowing down her blushed cheeks. "I'm right here, (Y/n). I'm real." That was all the confirmation she needed before launching into the Doctor's arms. The timelord's arms flailed around before settling on her soulmate's back. Her face became buried in her hair as (Y/n) whimpered into her neck. The bond hummed between them as The Doctor held onto her tighter, never wanting to let go. </p><p>"I'm sorry." She suddenly said. (Y/n) leaned back with her arms still wrapped around the Doctor's neck. "I know those words don't even begin to cover it and I know you must have a lot of questions, but I am so sorry. If I had just been honest with you from the start, you would have been prepared, you would have known-" She was stopped mid sentence by a finger placed gently on her lips. The soft smile reassured that there were no bad feelings, but how long would that last?</p><p>"Where is he?" (Y/n) couldn't bare to speak his name. Her throat felt tight and the feeling of his hand wrapped around her throat still lingered. Her hand came to rest their and expected to recoil in pain, but felt nothing. The Doctor pulled her hand away and pressed a kiss on the palm. "I don't understand, he - I thought -"</p><p>"He healed you." There was no use in lying to her. It would never be her intention to turn her against him; she belong with both of them and them to each other, whether they liked it or not. </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"He used his regeneration energy to heal the bruise that was on your neck." </p><p>"Wait. How do you know about that?" </p><p>"Because I felt it. I thought he was going to kill you." The Doctor's resolve crumbled at the revelation. Her eyes fluttered closed when (Y/n) cupped her cheeks. </p><p>"It wasn't your fault. I must have angered him somehow - it came out of nowhere." </p><p>That sounded like him. "Tell me what happened. Everything." (Y/n) patted the sofa next to her and The Doctor sat took the invitation. She took one of her hands in her own and discreetly placed two fingers on (Y/n)'s pulse.</p><p>(Y/n) recounted the events of what had transpired between herself and the Master since he transported her to his Tardis. How she had seen their marks illuminate when they were together and how the Master had stopped her from speaking his true name. The Doctor became concerned when (Y/n) told her about how she woken up in agony with her shoulder burning and how it was in the same place as the Master's wound. </p><p>"What happened next?" </p><p>"He was sitting right where you are now, tending his wound after I told him to sort it out." The Doctor was surprised at this as he as well as herself hated to be told what to do. She waited for (Y/n) to continue, but her soulmate had become quite. A blush had dusted her cheeks. "I-I wanted to know if you had asked about me - and - and when he didn't reply I said his name."</p><p>The realisation of what had occurred caused the cogs in the Doctor's brain began to turn as she took in all the information. The bond had progressed more rapidly then she had ever imagined possible and it worried her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I want to thank you all for reading my fic and I just want to wish you all a Happy New Year! Let's hope 2021 is kinder to us.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By using the Master's Tardis, the Doctor was able to try and decipher the Master's plan. Why did he do it? Why didn't he constantly seek to destroy? How many times had she reached out to him? How many of her lifetimes had she spent trying to save him from the dark path he had chosen? Laughter from behind her was a reminder that she had at least someone by her side who understood. Perhaps with (Y/n) she could finally get through to him. Hope stirred within her at the thought of being able to steer him onto the right path, but the doubt still lingered and it was slowly eating away at that dream.</p><p>(Y/n) was conversing excitedly with the important women from time. The Doctor was thankful for the distraction as she didn't know how much longer she could put off telling her what she had done to their soulmate. In fairness he deserved it, he had done far worse to her in the past, but perhaps it would have been better to turn the other cheek. </p><p>(Y/n) knew the Doctor was hiding something from her and it had something to do with him. She didn't push it when the Doctor brushed away her questions about him, but there was a feeling of unrest without him near. She excused herself from the conversation and walked over to the console. </p><p>"I know what he's doing." The Doctor said as she sensed (Y/n) next to her. "Why? Why does he have to keep doing things like this?" </p><p>"Has - has he always been this way?" </p><p>"Not always. There was a time." The Doctor's eyes seemed far away and darkened with a sadness that had begun to bleed through the hope she always tried to show to the universe. "It doesn't matter anymore." There was so much (Y/n) didn't know about her, either of them. (Y/n) shivered as if the warmth from her body had been stripped away. It was then she realised that she could no longer feel her mark pulsing, either of them. </p><p>A wave a nausea suddenly washed over her. The Doctor managed to catch her before she hit the floor. "I'm okay. I'm okay." (Y/n) didn't know if she was trying to reassure the Doctor or herself. The timelord placed a cool hand on her forehead. </p><p>"You're burning up." (Y/n) leaned heavily against her as she was led over to sofa and forced to lie down. The Doctor turned away from her, but was too late to hide the guilty expression on her face. </p><p>"Doctor? What's wrong with me?" She tried to reach for the timelord's pale hand, but it was just out of reach. </p><p>"I don't know." She said as she brought her hands to her temples and massaged them to try and ease the tension that had been building there. Liar. Her mind whispered. A pang resounded with her. It was if a switch had been flicked as this was not the Doctor who had greeted her just under hour ago. The more she thought about, the more she wanted to know why her demeanour had suddenly changed, but was too cautious to ask. She had already angered one timelord, she didn't think she could stand another. Instead, she lay there as the Doctor went about disremembering the Master's plan. She frowned as her mark didn't even tickle at the thought of him. The lack of feeling from the ink on her arms brought her a numbness that seemed to have paralysed her body. </p><p>Ada Lovelace came and knelt down beside her. "Even though I do not understood what is happening, I do happen to have quite a lot of experience with fainting spells."</p><p>"Thank you, Ada, it's an honour to be in your company."</p><p>"I believe I am the one who should be honoured. The things I have seen - I cannot fathom, but they are truly extraordinary. It seems your Doctor is the only physician to make a difference to my life."</p><p>My Doctor? Some of the warmth she had lost returned to her at the thought. </p><p>—</p><p>"So, what do we do now?" </p><p>"I stop him."</p><p>(Y/n) breath caught in her throat when the Doctor corrected her. It was clear that she didn't need or perhaps want her help. She wasn't much use in the condition she was in anyway. She had taken a step back and let the Doctor do what needed to be done in order to stop the Master's plan. Her body felt wary by the distance the Doctor had suddenly given her and it didn't help the fact that the Doctor still hadn't told her about what happened to the Master. After the Doctor had told her what he had Barton and the Kasavin had planned to do, she felt sick, even more so then she already feeling. Why did he hate humanity so much? Was she included in his pursuit of chaos and destruction?</p><p>The Tardis had landed with a jolt. (Y/n) headed for the door, but was blocked. The Doctor came close to her, but still put a noticeable distance between them. </p><p>"I want you to stay here."</p><p>"What? Why?" </p><p>"I need to know that you will be safe." Liar. Her mind whispered again as the feelings of confusion and hurt began to overwhelm her. </p><p>"Bullshit!" Anger burst from (Y/n) out of nowhere. "You just want me out of the way. Isn't that right, Doctor?" The timelord stumbled back by the ferocity of how her soulmate had spat her name. (Y/n) gasped as her mark came back to life with a vengeance. The negative emotions that weighed her down had now lifted along with the ability to think. She gazed upon the Doctor wide eyed. The Doctor stared back, clearly in pain and struggling to stay upright. </p><p>"I-I-"</p><p>"We have no time for this! Lets go!" The Doctor ground out and left leaving behind two very confused women and one guilty (Y/n). I've done it again.</p><p>She wiped away the tears that had fallen and rushed out after her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) lagged behind as the Doctor sprinted towards the hanger. She couldn't believe what she had done. What happened back there? The anger that had consumed her felt unnatural. She went inside and came to stand with Ada and Noor. The mark on her left arm blazed and her eyes made contact with the timelord that had nearly killed her. The Master stared back at her, illuminated by the Kasaavin like an angel. Regret was clear in his eyes as they trailed to her neck and then to the floor. The Doctor's gaze remained fixed on the Master as she revealed to the Kasaavin his plan by replaying his confession. (Y/n) felt sick at the hostility that was building between them. The Kasaavin moved to attack the Master and (Y/n) felt herself running towards him, but was hold back. </p><p>"Please." She begged the Doctor as she fought against her grip. "Help him. Please. I know all the things he has done is wrong, but haven't we all done bad things?" (Y/n) saw the inner battle going on behind the Doctor's eyes. Her shoulders sagged in defeat as she activated her sonic, exiling the Kasaavin back to their dimension. The Doctor's grip loosened around her arm and (Y/n) reluctantly pulled away. She gasped as Yaz launched herself into her arms. </p><p>"Thank God you're okay." Define okay, she thought bitterly to herself. </p><p>"Doc? What's going on and are we being replaced?" Graham asked as he looked at Ada and Noor. </p><p>"What? No! This is Ada and Noor. They've been helping me." </p><p>"Hey, how did you do that whole thing with the plane?" Ryan asked. </p><p>"The plane? Oh, I forgot. I'll be right back. You -" She glared at the Master. "Stay here until I get back. Come on you two." She waved at Ada and Noor to her follow her as she ran from the hanger. The women of time sent smiles and small waves in (Y/n)'s direction before running after the Doctor. </p><p>"Has she seriously gone and left us with this nutter?" Graham gave the Master a cautious glance. </p><p>The Master growled at him. "I can hear you - you know?"</p><p>"You were meant to. You tried to kill us on that plane and you kidnapped (Y/n)!" </p><p>"Graham." (Y/n) spoke up. "It's alright. He won't try anything." The Master eyes snapped to hers with shock not expecting her to stand up for him; not after what he did. </p><p>"(Y/n)? What's going on with your arms? They're glowing." Yaz gasped as she stared at her friend's skin. (Y/n)'s eyes widened as she realised in her panic to run after the Doctor, she had forgotten to pull down the sleeves of her shirt. Her marks were display for all to see. She suddenly felt uncomfortable with all eyes on her as she yanked down her shirt sleeves. "It's nothing."</p><p>"Are - are those soulmate marks?" The gears in Yaz's brain began to turn as she looked at her friend and then to the manic timelord. "Is he? Are you soulmates?" </p><p>"And what if we are?" (Y/n) spat in defence as she folded her arms across her chest. She didn't want them to find out, not like this, not when she didn't have all the answers, not when she was scared out her mind at the possibility that the beings she was tethered to were slowly eating away at her; gnawing away at her soul until there was nothing left. </p><p>"But doesn't explain why you have two." </p><p>"Yaz, drop it, please." </p><p>"The Doctor..." Yaz said in realisation. "The Doctor is your soulmate too, isn't she?" </p><p>Graham and Ryan's mouths hung open at the revelation. They had heard of people having a soulmark, but not two. </p><p>(Y/n) wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. It was all coming back. The bullying, the abuse. Why her? She wanted it all to stop. She fought hard to keep her emotion in check. She would not let them see her cry. Warmth enveloped her and a feeling of peace swept over her mind silencing the horrors of her past. Her cries finally broke free as she sunk into her soulmate's embrace. </p><p>"If you all want to remain breathing and in one piece, I suggest you stop looking at her like she's some freak show." The Master spat as he kept (Y/n) in his arms. </p><p>"What did I miss?" The Doctor questioned as she walked back into the hanger alone. She took in the guilty and ashamed expression of her fam before settling her gaze on the Master and (Y/n) who was shaking in his arms. </p><p>"They know." He told her as he pressed a kiss to (Y/n)'s forehead. </p><p>—</p><p>Ryan, Graham and Yaz had many questions for the trio, but understood when the Doctor said that she was going to drop them off home for a while. The console room was silent as the three soulmates tried to come to terms with the fact that they were finally all alone together. (Y/n) had taken a seat on one of the steps at the back of the Tardis and hugged her legs close to her chest. Her forehead rested against her legs as she tried to stop her head from spinning. The channel between them to seemed to have opened again as a whirlwind of emotion raced through all of them to the point where (Y/n) didn't know if the emotions she was feeling were her own. The Master couldn't stand the silence anymore. </p><p>"So, what happens now? We're all here in the same room, finally. The one I have been dreaming about since we were children, but why is it I can feel nothing but disappoint and contempt from you?" </p><p>"You know why." The Doctor replied flatly. The Master's gaze met to (Y/n)'s before he looked to the floor in shame. "I fixed it." </p><p>"That doesn't excuse the fact that it happened. You could have killed her! If hadn't given her the energy to throw you off, she would have died." </p><p>The Master began to pace as he fought to keep his anger under control. He felt the urges he tried so hard to supress resurface. The pounding in his mind thudded against his resolve. "Don't you dare take the moral high ground with me! It was you who made her feel ignored, invisible, unloved! This is what you're good at though, isn't it, Doctor? Pushing people away!" The Doctor grit her teeth as pain pulsed through her mark. </p><p>"I did it to protect her!"</p><p>"Well, you did one hell of a job! She's dying because of us! The bond between us is tearing her apart!" (Y/n) flinched at the ferocity of his words. Her soulmarks roared with the Doctor's pain and the Master's anger. Her vision blurred as her head throbbed in agony. If she was not sitting down, she was certain she would have collapsed.</p><p>Both soulmates now stood chest to chest with each other. Breathing heavily. Both too stubborn to back down, too proud to admit how the hum bond between them made them feel. Oblivious to how this was effecting (Y/n). </p><p>"You think I don't know that? It's the reason why I distanced myself from her in the first place. I knew from the moment I met her it could never happen. I knew her human mind and body would never accept the bond. You know what I should have done? I should have left her on earth the minute I knew who she was, but I was selfish."</p><p>"That makes two of us." </p><p>"Guys?" (Y/n)'s weakened voice caught their attention. The both of them reacted on instinct as they ran forward and took a hold of her shoulders before she could collapse to the floor. </p><p>"Finally noticed that I'm still here, huh? No complaints from me, though. You two getting chest to chest with each other was hot." She had no idea where that had come from and blamed it on her delirious state. The Doctor scanned her with the sonic and frowned at the readings as her eyes glazed over. A wave of nausea hit (Y/n) as her head lulled to the side coming to rest on the Master's shoulder. Her arms felt like led, but forced them to move in attempt to bring her soulmates closer. The Doctor took a hold of her hand and kissed it before holding it to her chest. The Master brushed his hands through her hair as she drifted in and out of consciousness. </p><p>There was no way he going to let her die; not when he finally had her in his arms with the Doctor by his side. The Universe was against them, but when did something like that ever stop the Master from getting what he wanted?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The constant beep of the heart rate monitor disturbed the silence in the console room, but the Doctor didn't mind it as the sound reassured her that (Y/n) was still alive, but for how long? The Doctor had placed her on a panel that read her vital signs; The Master had disappeared not long after she had done this, unable to cope with the sight of their dying soulmate. The Doctor could feel it through their bond that he blamed himself for what was happening to (Y/n). She could hear echoes of his thoughts as they whispered to him that this was his punishment for the things he had done. She tried hard to reach him and pull him from the dark void his mind had fallen into, but she had to retreat when she felt the darkness call to her too. She would not succumb to its poisoned caresses, not when (Y/n) needed her. Her hearts panged when she saw how pale her soulmate had become. She sat down next to her, dejected and lost. Her hand felt so cold her in her own. What could she do? There must be something. There's always something. </p><p>Not always.</p><p>A pain suddenly pierced through her head and she saw burning. The Master's words echoed through the pain. "I took a trip home, to Gallifrey. Hiding in its little bubble universe. Not sure how to describe what I found. Pulverised. Nuked. All of the above. Someone destroyed it."</p><p>The Doctor kissed (Y/n)'s hand and laid her arm gently by her side before jumping to her feet. She ran over to the console and keyed in the coordinates for Gallifrey. Her hand rested hesitantly over the lever before forcing it down. She looked over to (Y/n) to make sure she was not affected by the sudden turbulence. A small part of her hoped that it would rouse her from her deep slumber. Her eyes remained closed. Her own eyes briefly fell closed with disappointment. She rushed over to the Tardis doors before she could talk herself out of it and flung them open. The smell of smoke assaulted her nostrils as she gazed at the sight of her burning home. A lump caught in her throat as she took in the destruction. She slammed the door shut and stumbled away before collapsing at the foot of the console breathing heavily. Gallifrey was gone. Everything she had done in order to prevent its blazing fate had been destroyed. A rage fuelled by the burning embers of her home within her as she screamed. (Y/n) groaned in her unconscious state as her hand which the Doctor had kissed twitched as it ached to be held, to offer comfort, to take the pain away. </p><p>"You went home." The Master said from behind her. The Doctor turned to see that he was standing at the top of the stairs. She stood on shaky legs and went over to him. "When I said someone did that. Obviously, I meant - I did. I had to make them pay for what I discovered. They lied to us - the founding fathers of Gallifrey. Everything we were told was a lie. We're not who we think, you or I." Nothing but utter despair could be felt through the bond. "The whole existence of our species built on the lie of the timeless child." The Doctor gasped and fell to a crouch as she saw a glimpse of a child standing before a great spire like structure reaching into an purple electric atmosphere. "Do you see it? It's buried deep in all our memories. In our identity. I'd tell you more, but it doesn't matter anymore. None of it matters anymore." He brushed passed her and went to (Y/n)'s side. </p><p>"You burned our home." She whispered, still trying to process what she had learnt. </p><p>"I had no choice."</p><p>"No choice?" The Doctor rose to her feet to face him. "Don't you dare talk to me about having no choice. Don't you dare! No choice is having to say goodbye to Rose Tyler on a beach in a different dimension, knowing that I can never see her again. No choice is having to stand by whilst you tortured Martha Jones' family as you ensured the destruction of Earth by cannibalising my Tardis. No choice is watching Professor Song die with having no idea how important she was to me. No choice is having to wipe Donna Noble's memory of me and how she saved the universe. No choice is having to rip Amy Pond away from Rory Williams' dead body as it is consumed by the light from the end of time. No choice is to stand helpless as he is erased from her mind. No choice is to let Amy Pond die so that Amelia Williams can go to her husband. No choice is to watch Clara Oswald die again and again to save me. No choice is taking River Song to the singing towers of darillium knowing that I can't prevent her death. No choice is to stand vigil over your body for a thousand years. No choice is having to watch Bill Potts being taken away with a hole her chest. No choice is coming face to face with a cyberman that was once my friend. No choice is having to stand alone as you walk away from me after I begged you to stay. No choice is dying alone where I couldn't see the stars. No choice is to shield my hearts and keep my distance, only to let them in and destroy me. No choice is standing before you now with my hearts shattered by what you have told me and done as I watch as our soulmate, our (Y/n) die." </p><p>The Doctor's throat had become raw from the strain of her words. Tears streamed down her face as smashed through the barrier she had built to keep herself shielded and poured everything into her soulmark. The Master wince and grit his teeth as he was hit by daggers of painful emotion. He swayed as he battled against his body in defiance. It became too much and he fell to his knees with the intensity of what was being projected through his soulmate mark.</p><p>"Stop, just stop - please just stop!" (Y/n) cried. The heartrate monitor became erratic. The Doctor and the Master both launched forward and fell to their knees as they grabbed a hold of her thrashing limbs, but as soon as they touched her she screamed as if they were burning her. Their eyes widened as they saw that her soulmarks had begun to bleed with crimson light. </p><p>"What is going on!?" The Master felt his chest tighten. He threw his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves to see his own marks turning red. </p><p>"I-I don't know! I've never seen anything like this before." The Doctor looked at his marks before following suit and throwing off her own jacket to see the same happening to hers. The Master felt his breath hitch in his throat as he gazed at the marks that inked her skin. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen them. She had always kept them hidden, even back on Gallifrey, when they were young and used to run through his father's red fields together. He acted without thinking and grasped a hold of her wrist and drew her closer to him. The contact caused a blaze of blistering heat to sear through them. The Doctor gasped at the sensation and tried to pull away on instinct, but stopped when she realised (Y/n)'s thrashing had stopped and the flaming colour of their marks had extinguished. Her heart rate had also returned to a steady and albeit stronger beat. </p><p>"Okay. Interesting. Not sure what happened there." The Doctor said breathless as she attempted to pull away from the Master, but his grip only tightened. </p><p>"I think you do. We both saw what just happened."</p><p>"Let go of me." The marks flared slightly and the Master growled with impatience as his breath fanned across her face.</p><p>"This - what you are doing is hurting (Y/n). Can't you see? You denying the bond is killing her." His other hand had intertwined with her limp one.</p><p>"Stop saying that - she isn't dying - I won't let her die."</p><p>"But you are. You are the one who is always trying to pull away. Even when we were children, you never allowed me to get too close. Do you remember when we found out we were soulmates? I was so happy that it was you, my best friend, but you pushed me away. Why?" </p><p>"Because I was scared." </p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"I - I don't know. I felt something change inside me, a feeling that told me to run away and never look back." Her eyes travelled to (Y/n) as she placed her hand on his that was holding her wrist. "But I don't want to run anymore." </p><p>The Master was caught off guard as his lips met with hers in a heated kiss. His hand left her wrist to cup the nape of her neck as he pulled her closer. The Doctor's arms looped around his neck as the kiss deepened. They pulled away from each other after a few moments breathing heavily as rested their foreheads together. Their bond hummed in content. </p><p>The both froze when they heard the heart rate monitor increase and turned to (Y/n) only to find her awake and smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>